The Next Step
by magnoliastar08
Summary: Tsukushi plans to spend a romantic evening with Tsukasa. Things couldn't get any better or could they? Is there something more she can do to prove how much she truly wants Tsukasa?


**The Next Step**

Hana Yori Dango Valentine's Day Special

Tsukasa x Tsukushi

* * *

"Tsukushi? Are you done using the kitchen yet?" Mama calls from the living room.

"No Mama! I'm going to need it today!" Tsukushi responds as she continues to stir the chocolate in the pan. Mama comes up from behind and looks over her shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I see. No worries. We'll just get something from the store. Papa! Get some food!" Mama turns to her husband. He starts whining as Mama hands him the money and pushes him out of the door. _ is at a friend's house and won't be back until tomorrow so it was just Mama and Tsukushi.

"So...making those for Domyouji-san aren't you?" She wiggles her eyebrows as Tsukushi. Tsukushi's ears turn pink and her face flushes as she continues to stir the chocolate in the pan.

"I just owe him one that's all. I mean he got me an amazing birthday present." Tsukushi explains quickly as she takes the pan off the double boiler. Tsukushi knows it's more than that. Tomorrow is Valentine's day and she hadn't seen Tsukasa in a while. He had already made plans for Valentine's day but she just wanted to give him something extra.

"I know Tsukushi. He got you those diamond earrings to match your necklace. I know. I know." Mama smiles at Tsukushi as she pulls out the strawberries from the fridge. Mama knows that Tsukushi isn't the best for showing her emotions but when she makes little gifts and treats for Domyouji-san, she spends extra time and care in preparing these gifts.

"Yes Mama. It's nothing more." Tsukushi mutters as she starts dipping the strawberries in the pan and placing them on a plate with wax paper. She then drizzles it with white chocolate in an elegant pattern. Mama watches her as Tsukushi starts dipping the next strawberry in.

"You know. You can't just give him these chocolate strawberries as his only gift." Mama mentions as she steals a strawberry.

"What?" Tsukushi looks at Mama. She sees a knowing glint in her eyes and Tsukushi suddenly starts to feel nervous. Mama doesn't usually comment on her love life but there are those few occasions where Mama's words of wisdom come into play.

"Surprise him Tsukushi. You have to keep him interested or otherwise he'll turn to another. Besides, he'll appreciate the effort. I know it worked for Papa so I'm sure it will work for you." Mama grabs another strawberry and heads back to her room, leaving Tsukushi in thought.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Tsukasa yells at her from her doorway. Tsukushi rolls her eyes as she slips her heel on and pulls the strap in place. She grabs her purse and a small bag containing the strawberries as she closes her room shut.

"Oh Tsukushi, you are growing up so fast." Papa tears up in the living room. Tsukushi sighs in annoyance and Mama slaps him on the head.

"Papa, she's 22 years old. She's fine." Mama waves them good-bye as Tsukasa grabs her arm and briskly drags her down the stairs.

"Tsukasa? What the hell is wrong with you? We have time so chill out!" Tsukushi yells at Tsukasa's brashness. They step outside and Maka sees Tsukasa's favorite red car parked outside. She sees roses and a little purple box sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Tsukasa?" She whispers in awe as she grabs the flower and the small gift.

"Don't open it yet but I know how you wanted it to be special and so I decided that I would be taking you personally without anybody interfering so hop in or we'll be late." He stutters as he opens the door for her. She climbs in and he slides over the roof of the car and hops into his seat.

"Late for what?" She asks him curiously.

"You'll see." He smirks at her. On the way there, Tsukushi looks over the purple box. Tsukasa had already forbidden her from opening it and she was dying to know what was inside. Tsukasa ignored all her questions and she sighs as she gives up the chase. She knew he wasn't budging any time soon. They pull up to a beach and Tsukushi looks at him curiously.

"I thought we were going to a restaurant. Why are we at the beach?"

"This is my private beach and we are having dinner here." He answers coolly as they both climb out of the car. Tsukushi grabs the box and her gift as they head down the beach. She sees a little kitchen and a dinner for two set up in the middle. She gasps as she sees the amazing sunset before her.

"This is wonderful!" She giggles as she looks over the table and the food. Tsukasa smirks as the private chef comes out and starts firing up the grill. Tsukasa takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves as he starts making the meal. Tsukushi looks at him in shock as she sees him work.

"Since when do you cook?"

"Since you are always cooking lunch for me. I decided to return the favor. Now shut up and watch me in amazement." He smirks at her. She rolls her eyes as she watches him make the meal. Since when was he this perceptive? But then again, Tsukasa could always surprise her. That made her think that maybe she should be a little more spontaneous herself.

"Tsukushi? Tsukushi?" Tsukasa calls her out of her stupor. She sees him holding two plates in his hand and motioning over to the table. She blushes in embarassment as she takes her seat and he sets the plates down. She sees that the private chef left and it's only Tsukasa and her.

"It's been a while since we've been alone." She whispers as she starts on her meal.

"Yeah I know." He responds with an unusually quiet response. She suddenly squeals in delight as she takes that first bite.

"This is so good!" She smiles in happiness.

"You think everything is good." Tsukusa growls but as he watches his precious Tsukushi digging into HIS homemade meal, he smirks in triumph. She always loves to eat and he can't get enough of her cute expression.

"Is there more?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want you to starve." He brings over more food and Tsukushi continues to dig in. After dinner, some music starts up and Tsukasa holds out his hand.

"Care to dance?" Tsukushi wipes her mouth with the napkin and takes his hand as he leads her to the beach. The sun has set and the stars are shining. Tsukushi smiles as she leans her head against Tsukasa's chest.

"This has been wonderful. Thank you so much." She whispers.

"Anything for you." He answers in a serious voice as they continue to sway back and forth.

"Oh wait!" She runs out of his arms and heads over to the table. She grabs her gift and turns around to find Tsukasa right behind her.

"Here. I'm sorry it isn't glamorous or anything but I..." Tsukushi stutters. The meal and the dancing made her gift seem like child's play but she still wanted to give Tsukasa something special since it is tradition for girls to give guys chocolate.

"Oh?" Tsukasa opens his gift and finds the chocolate strawberry strawberries. Each strawberry had a different design in white chocolate and then he pulls out a sewn star-fabric cover from the bottom. He looks to Tsukushi in curiousity and she blushes deeply.

"Well...everytime I go over to your house, your telescope sits in the same corner and...and I wanted to make you something so that no dust gets on it. You know. That way it looks nice whenever we do use it." Tsukasa smiles down at his girl. Can she do no wrong? She knows how much he loves his telescope despite the sad memories that come with it but recently they've been making wonderful memories with it.

"You are amazing." He grabs her into a tight hug and she hugs him back. After a minute he releases her and then pulls her back to the clearing in the middle of the beach.

"What's going on? Don't tell me there's more?" She raises an eyebrow. He pulls the little purple box and hands it to her.

"I want you to open it now." He suddenly whisper in a husky voice. Tsukushi notices that the temperature between them suddenly rises. She takes a gulp and opens the box to find a simple silver bracelet with little stars and planets hanging off the bracelet. She gasps as Tsukasa quickly puts on the bracelet.

"I know that I haven't been around lately. We've been both been busy and all but I wanted to remind you that I do care about you and I do love you." He whispers in her ear. Tsukushi marvels at the bracelet before her mother's words ring in her head.

_Surprise him Tsukushi. Otherwise he'll turn to another. Besides, I'm sure he'll appreciate the effort.  
_

Her words echo in her head and before she knows it, she pulls Tsukasa close to her and gives him a passionate kiss on his lips, putting all her bottled up emotions and desire for Tsukasa all in this one kiss. Tsukasa wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up so that she doesn't have to strain her head so much. They kiss like that for quite a while and Tsukasa breaks the kiss first for once.

"You should do that more often." He smirks at her. Tsukushi blushes as she rests her head on his shoulder. He grips her in a possessive manner. That's her signal that she did the right thing. Normally she wasn't one to kiss out of the blue, but as her mother said, Tsukasa definitely appreciated the effort. This is only the first step. She always has a plan of attack. Now for the next step...

* * *

**~Can't get enough of these two. They are so perfect for each other. I hope I didn't make them too OOC but it's Valentine's Day and this is Fanfiction. I can pretty much make them as OOC as I want but I try to keep to keep them in character. Enjoy my kiddies and as always, comments are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


End file.
